Tales of Ylisse
by H0rizons
Summary: A collection of short stories I will be making and updating in the future that references to the characters of Fire Emblem. From romances to comedies, I will be covering a variety of genres in stories. Different interactions with numerous characters will be made all being dependent upon my own imagination and your input as well! So let's have fun with this and I hope you enjoy.
1. Intro Table of Contents

**Hello everyone and welcome to my series of shorts from Fire Emblem. From time to time I like to think up some interactions that characters in any of the series would have. This may include ships, friendships, or parenting bonds. Eitherway, this will just be a chain of stories that will have no end and I hope you enjoy. **

**I will be listing (and updating) the chapters on the front page here from time to time when new short stories are added. I will label them and provide the title or a brief description so that you may pick a story at your leisure. Again, hope you enjoy reading!**

**1. Lucina x Robin (for lack of a better title)**

**A quick short about Lucina and Robin that I scribbled down real quick. If you're a fan of the pair, check it out and tell me what you think!**

**2. Coming Soon...**

**Constructive criticism or suggestion are welcome at all times! Please don't hesitate to let me know what you're thinking as your opinions and input will help me grow as a writer.**


	2. Lucina x Robin

**Lucina x Robin**

"Excuse me a moment," said Lucina with a small smile as she turned towards the balcony at the edge of the large dining hall in Castle Ylisse, "I would like to get some fresh air."

Lucina turned away from the young couple she had just been talking to and made her way to the balcony, eager to get out into the night sky and just relax by herself.

It was wedding night at Castle Ylisse and everyone, both past and present, had returned from their travels across the countries just for this occasion. Being 2 years after vanquishing Grima, Lucina was quite surprised that practically everyone had made it Even the quieter ones like Lon'qu and even Tharja returned in order to celebrate this momentous event. Why of course it was such a large event, it's not everyday that one of the future princesses of Ylisse was to be married.

Lucina turned and glanced back at the large crowds of people laughing, talking, and dancing. She even saw the bride herself, Cynthia, dancing with her new husband along with Chrom and Sumia watching with pride on the side. Lucina's past self cradled in Sumias' arms laughing and waving her little arms about. Lucina smiled as she gave a small wave to her parents before turning back, her small frown reforming upon her lips as jealousy for her sister beat down on her.

The jealousy that anyone, no, everyone who could have possibly been there was there except for the one Lucina wanted most. Lucina felt a strong tug at her chest as if something was missing too. No it wasn't something, it was someone who was missing. Someone was missing from her heart. That missing person created a void in her heart that simply could not be filled without him. It's not that no one else noticed he was gone though, its the fact that no one else wanted to admit he was gone.

Lucina sighed as she finally reached the balcony and leaned on the railing, her dark blue dress waving slightly in the wind. It was a cool night and the sounds outside of the party were calming and serene. It calmed her down a bit and relaxed her, but she still couldn't shake off the memories of him.

She looked on past the balcony now, her chin resting upon the palm of her hand as she looked beyond the horizon almost as if in hopes of seeing his small figure making its way across it towards his home... towards his friends... towards her...

Lucina shook her head suddenly trying to shake off the memories of him still for she knew he was gone. The one boy... no, young man she'd come to love, to care for, to seek out for aid. It was hard though for what they've been through together. Through thick and thin since Lucina had joined the Shepherds, Robin was always there not only guiding them, but serving as an inspiration that you can never lose hope...

"Hope..." she echoed his words as her hands turned to clench the railings, turning her knuckles white as she tried to suppress her emotions, not wanting to attract any attention from the people laughing and enjoying themselves inside. Stray tears started to drip down her face however as more and more thoughts of him rushed to her like a wave, unable to be stopped or blocked.

"Oh Robin..." she sobbed as she began to wipe her eyes of the tears, messing up her makeup, "Why'd you have to go and leave me alone..."

She cried tears of sadness and jealousy that so many things in her life that she had come to love were always snatched away from her. Fate had a cruel way of playing out and Lucina hated it. She hated it with a passion and wished it to change. Wished that fate would've granted her Robin again, if only for a few minutes...

"Hey..." said a familiar voice from behind her suddenly, "Lucina?"

Lucina looked up, but didn't turn around, still wiping away the tears from her face. A small chuckle was heard from behind her followed by the voice again.

"I'd never leave you alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Short stories are short. Hope you liked it. This short started out as a family chat between Owain and Lucina, but turned into a ship I don't even support ahaha. Anyways pardon my lack of emotion in writing, this is just practice for me and again I hope you enjoyed it. As always, comments would be wonderful and suggestions would be nice as well.<strong>


End file.
